1. Field
Example embodiments disclosed herein relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for correcting an error in depth caused by saturation when a depth image is acquired.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a depth image of an object may be acquired using a time of flight (TOF) scheme.
The TOF scheme refers to a scheme of measuring a period of time taken for a light to be reflected and returned, after being radiated to an object using a TOF sensor. The TOF scheme is mainly used for generating a depth image in real time since a relatively smaller amount of time is used for measuring the period of time.
In a case of the TOF sensor, an error in accuracy may occur depending on a color of the object. For example, when the object has a bright color of which a reflectance is relatively high, for example, a reddish color, depth data of a generated depth image may be distorted due to saturation of a quantity of charge located on an electron transduced from the reflected light.